Chloe,Liv,Hobbits and...bald Legolas?
by Chloe and Liv
Summary: Our first fic! Yay! Anyway,hopefully we deleted this story off our old account..anyway,Legolas goes bald,Elrond discos and..read!! No flames plz
1. The Wheezey old man....has nothing to do...

Chloe, Liv, Hobbits and…bald Legolas?  
  
  
  
1 By Chloe and Liv  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Mm'kay…we were pretty bored, so this is a self-insertation fic, and very first too [So be nice…] No flames, please because we're stupid and not funny.  
  
Disclaimer: We own the world..muah ha ha ha *cough* Actually, the only thing we own is ourselves and the phrase 'Furbulous' so don't sue 'cause all you'll get is 5 bucks and some lint  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 [Written by Liv]  
  
At the Famous Players, the line for Lord of the Rings grew longer and longer and longer..zzzz..Whoa sorry. Anyway, Chloe and Liv were next for tickets, jumping up and down excitably.  
  
"Wheeeeeee Lord of the Rings for the 9th time!" Chloe screamed.  
  
Liv scratched her ear and ignored Chloe.  
  
Finally, they got their tickets. They sprinted to the candy stand and bought $80 bucks worth of Popcorn.  
  
"Mmm..Jumbo sized." Liv said stuffing popcorn in her mouth.  
  
The girls ran to theatre 5 and grabbed two seats in the middle of the 10th row.  
  
They splayed their popcorn around them so no one could sit next to them and ask them annoying questions like which movie this was and why that short guy had a gold ring and blah blah blah.  
  
The theatre went dark and the movie began to play. Everyone was quiet, except for some old guy wheezing annoyingly in the back row. Bilbo appeared on screen.  
  
Suddenly, a glowing light thingy surrounded Chloe and Liv, the popcorn shaked and flew around.  
  
"Not the popcooooooooorn!!!!!!" Chloe dived into the air to catch the flying popcorn but…disappeared?  
  
"Um…." Blinked Liv, jumping into the air to find Chloe. She too was sucked out of her seat and into a green tunnel light thingy.  
  
It all went blank. [Erg..excuse the stupid chapter -.-'] 


	2. OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED FRODO!

Author's note: Chapter 2…dun dun! There may be a few chapters after this that are collabs with 2 friends of ours, but we don't know yet. Stay tuned…  
  
Disclaimer: Even after going to court and protesting, we still don't anything..  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 [Written by Chloe]  
  
Chloe blinked her eyes open.  
  
"Um…Mr. Popcorn Container, I don't think we're in the movie anymore" She mumbled half conscious.  
  
She looked around, it was all very..green? Forest and thick grass surrounded her.  
  
"Where's Liv?" She mumbled to 'Mr. Popcorn Container'  
  
"Ow…ooo grass! Nummy!" Was heard a bit away.  
  
Liv crouched on the ground picking grass and shoving it in he mouth.  
  
"Where are we?" Chloe asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know..but they have tasty grass, maybe it's Mrs. Mackey's lawn! Her grass tastes like bread….blah blah blah" Was all the reply Chloe got.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
[Hey! Why is this all about YOU? Where's meee???]  
  
[Derr..shut up…]  
  
[Cries]  
  
[Oh for-]  
  
[Continue…]  
  
Ahem, anyway. She felt a tap on he shoulder. Whipping around, she saw a really short, slightly fat, hairy-footed… thing.  
  
"AHHH! It's a hobbit!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"No shit Sherlock..I mean,uh..yes quite I am!" The hobbit said.  
  
"Are you…Frodo?" She asked, recognizing him only slightly.  
  
"Why yes! I am, and I like Weed!" He replied. "Mmm…weeeed"  
  
"O…kay?" Chloe paused.  
  
Frodo suddenly dropped to the ground, obviously having too much pipeweed. Chloe poked him with a stick  
  
"Uh oh..Liv? Are you still here or did you fall off the pages?" She yelled in the direction Liv had been.  
  
"Um..yeah..why's he dead? OH MY GOD! CHLOE YOU KILLED FRODO! YOU BAST-" She stopped.  
  
"What?" Chloe said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
She turned around only to find, the rest of the fellowship standing behind her, weapons poised and faces grim.  
  
Sam came running up and kicked Chloe in the shins.  
  
"You killed Mr.Frodo!" He said.  
  
"You bastard!" Aragorn finished.  
  
"You stole my line!" Liv fumed.  
  
"We're the fellowship..and you killed our ringbearer!" Gimli snorted.  
  
"No I didn't..he had a little too much pipeweed if you get my drift. Eh? Eh? You know?" Chloe said, winking.  
  
The fellowship just stood there.  
  
[More to come later…It's kind of a sumb story b/c were not hyper lol]  
  
[That's what you think…] 


End file.
